The gaming industry has traditionally developed electronic gaming machines that present simple wagering games to a user. The communication and processing needs for these simple wagering games are easily met using conventional processing systems. However, more complicated wagering games need communication and processing systems that are better suited for implementing these more complicated wagering games. Various aspects of embodiments of the present invention meet such a need.